guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-94.209.255.215-20110220200045/@comment-95.88.117.180-20110220211553
Ich verfolge nun seit 2 Tagen die Entwicklung in GuttenPlag Wiki und kann nur sagen: Hut ab vor der Leistung der Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte dessen, was bislang im Netz steht, einer kritischen Überprüfung 100%ig stand hält, ist es hoch an der Zeit, dass KTG die einzig denkbare Konsequenz zieht, nämlich seinen Titel zurückgibt und als Minister zurücktritt. Ich habe selbst meine Promotion (Dr. jur. in München ) 1986 nach 10 Jahren (!) abgeschlossen und war in genau der Situation, die KTG auch vorgibt, nämlich im Beruf und Familienvater mit 2 Kindern. Und was in dieser Zeit draufging war ein Großteil des Familienlebens, insbesondere an den Wochenenden. Bei mir waren es "nur" 325 Seiten und 723 Fußnoten, und es war auch "nur" die Note magna cum laude. Aber ich kann mir täglich früh im Spiegel noch ins Gesicht schauen, weil ich jede Seite und jede Fußnote wirklich selbst produziert, redigiert und geprüft und alle Zitate gekennzeichnet habe. Jeder, der sich wie ich mit seiner Dissertation eine Wahnsinnsarbeit gemacht hat, muss sich von so einem Verhalten, wie es KTG an den Tag legt, persönlich beleidigt fühlen. Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass KTG seine eigene Dissertation von Ghostwritern hat verfassen lassen und er sie selbst möglicherweise nur in Teilen gelesen hat. Er hat u.U. gar keine Ahnung was für eine Patchwork-Arbeit er da als die seine der Uni Bayreuth vorgelegt hat. Zumindest ist es nur unter diesem Gesichtspunkt überhaupt nachvollziehbar, wenn KTG nun den schwarzen Peter an die Uni schiebt und sagt, man müsse sich nun dort entscheiden, was werden soll und er wolle bei der Aufklärung mithelfen. Da verspricht er m. E. etwas für ihn als Einzelperson insbesondere in der Zeit von 14 Tagen Unmögliches. Aber er hat sich ja mit dem Verweis auf die ihn derzeit voll fordernden Ministergeschäfte im selben Atemzug ein Hintertürchen in der Größe eines Scheunentores aufgemacht. Arme Universität Bayreuth - der gute Ruf der rechts- und wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät ist m. E. in den Grundfesten erschüttert. Es bleibt aus meiner Sicht nur die Entscheidung nach § 16 Abs. 2 der PromO, die Doktorprüfung für nicht bestanden zu erklären. Zitat - § 16 Abs.2 der PromO der Uni Bayreuth in der Fassung vom 30 März 2000 lautet: "(2) Wird die Täuschung erst nach Aushändigung der Urkunde bekannt, so kann nachträglich die Doktorprüfung für nicht bestanden erklärt werden. Die Entscheidung trifft die Promotionskommission unter Beachtung der Art. 48 ff. des Bayerischen Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetzes vom 23. Dezember 1976 (GVBl S. 544)." Der Pferdefuß bei der Sache liegt in dem Wörtchen "kann", denn das heißt, man muß nicht! Sollte die Uni Bayreuth sich welchen Pressionen auch immer beugen und die Prüfung weiterhin gelten lassen, dann hat sie, wie ich meine ihren bislang guten wissenschaftlichen Ruf selbst zu Grabe getragen. Es gab immer schon mal ein gewisses Ranking, an welcher Uni eine Promotion erfolgte und welchen Schwierigkeitsgrad man der Promotion an bestimmten Standorten beimaß. Bayreuth setzt sich dann freiwillig als Schlusslicht ans Ende der Liste. Und noch eines: Gemäß § 8 Abs. 6 jener PromO hat der Vorleger der Arbeit e h r e n w ö r t l i c h zu versichern, ..."daß er die Dissertation selbständig verfaßt und keine anderen als die von ihm angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt hat;....." Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass KTG diese Formalie ebenfalls durch Abgabe dieser Erklärung erfüllt hat. Wo bleibt jetzt die Ehre? (Eine gewisse klammheimliche Zustimmung zu dem Anonymus, der hier bei den Kommentaren eine Fahrkarte nach Genf für KTG ins Spiel brachte, kann ich nicht verhehlen.) Fazit: Ein Schlag ins Gesicht für all jene, die e h r l i c h promoviert haben. Dr. Ernst W. Schmalz